


Next Big Thing Fan Art

by deadgloves



Category: HGTV - Fandom, Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgloves/pseuds/deadgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the fan art I made for the Inception Arthur/Eames AU, Next Big Thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode Bumps - Static

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
[Chapter 34.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/7488539)

  
[Chapter 108.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/8183231)

 

  
[Chapter 130.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/8333533)


	2. Next Big Thing Promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Arthur, what are you doing?” asks Mal, sounding exasperated._  
> 
> _“He’s smiling,” Eames answers her grimly._  
> 
> _“Don’t do that anymore,” says Mal. “It’s terrifying.”_
> 
> _Eames turns his head, talks directly into Arthur’s ear, his mouth brushing him. “Where are your glasses? That would make this whole thing better.”_
> 
> _Arthur rolls his eyes, and it ends up being the shot they use, Eames, turned toward Arthur and smiling with what looks like teasing affection, head bent close to him, and Arthur playing his well-known role of Finding Eames Ridiculous. Alec in the shot is a grinning presence in a fedora, not looking at all like a third wheel, because it’s part of Alec’s talent._

  
[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/7329041)  



	3. Next Big Thing Promo - Alt Versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two other versions of the Promo shoot that I made for fun.

  
Who was that Alec fellow, again? Didn't he used to have some show... I don't recall.

* * *

  
It takes 283,000 words of fanfiction and 40k comments to fully explain this picture. 


	4. Episode Bumps - GIFS

  
[Chapter 34.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/7488539)

  
[Chapter 108.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/8183231)

  
[Chapter 130.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/8333533)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, the last set. :) Thank you, Earlgreytea68 and the great fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything can also be found on my Deviantart page.
> 
>  
> 
> [finefeather.deviantart.com](http://finefeather.deviantart.com/gallery/54478197/Next-Big-Thing)


End file.
